Unlucky Day?
by musume amai09
Summary: Musume ngga bisa bikin summary langsung aja?/Boy's love\/SasuNaru\/mind to review?\


**Desclaimer** : _Masashi Kisimoto_

**Titled**

**Presented by** : _Musume amai09_

.

Boy's Love

.

Don't like? Don't read of course!

.

Everything allowed!

.

Newbie author presented

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

* * *

Kesialan sepertinya memihak si tampan Sasuke kali ini. Mendapat amukan dari bos karena terlambat masuk kantor –yang tentu saja hanya di balas Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_ nya-, mendapat semprotan kopi yang panas dengan gratis membuat tubuh bagian depannya panas dan memerah, laporan kerja yang harus di serahkan kepada atasannya secara ajaib tiba-tiba menghilang –sehingga membuat Sasuke mendapat amukan dua kali pada pagi yang sial ini-, dan ketika akan mengerjakan ulang laporannya, Sasuke melupakan fakta bahwa laptop kesayangannya kemarin telah di patahkan oleh Dobe-nya.

Sasuke terdampar secara menggenaskan di kafe terdekat kantornya. Bajunya yang asalnya putih sudah ternodai dengan semburan kopi, dasinya tak terpasang terlihat berantakan, rambut acak-acakan, dan sentuhan terakhir, wajah tampannya yang nelangsa tertelungkup di meja tempat bertengger nya secangkir kopi panas yang asap nya masih mengebul.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang di tujukan ke arahnya. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan aneh mereka. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang mengapa ia bisa terdampar di kafe ini dengan wajah kusut?

Oke, sepertinya author salah bicara. Maksud author wajah tampan yang terlihat kusut.

Bukan, ini bukan awal dari kesialan Sasuke. Kesialan Sasuke telah di mulai pagi tadi.

.

_"...Me..Teme..." Naruto membangunkan Sasuke kesal. Bibir nya terpout indah menyaksikan kekasih tampannya tidak mau bangun._

_"Teme! Kubilang bangun! Tidakkah kau pergi ke kantor? Teme! Kubilang bang... Aahhh!"_

_Amukan Naruto terhenti ketika dengan sengaja Sasuke memaksa Naruto tidur di di atasnya –maksudku memeluk Naruto. Mata bermanik biru milik Naruto membulat. Dapat ia rasakan pipinya memanas. 'dasar pipi sialan!' rutuk Naruto ketika menyadari pipinya memerah._

_"Ya! Lepaskan aku Teme!" Naruto memberontak dalam dekapan Sasuke. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat Sasuke sedikit kewalahan._

_"Biarkan begini sebentar Dobe. Aku masih mengantuk." Sasuke berujar sembari mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi. Namun balasan perkataan Naruto membangunkan diri Sasuke sepenuhnya. "Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan jatahmu kali ini!"_

_Badan Sasuke menegang. Tangannya yang mendekap tubuh Naruto sontak terlepas. Dengan secepat kilat Naruto menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas Sasuke. Lirikan tajam Naruto berikan kepada kekasihnya. "Cepat mandi! Ku tunggu di ruang makan!" Amuk Naruto yang seperti perintah bagi Sasuke._

_BLAM_

_Pintu kamar 'mereka' di tutup dengan kasar oleh Naruto. "Tidak menjapat jatah? Sial sekali aku hari ini." gerutu Sasuke yang di lanjutkan dengan jalan zombie ke kamar mandi yang juga terletak dalam kamar nya._

.

Benar?

Sasuke berharap hari yang sial ini dapat berakhir dengan cepat. Bukan karena apa. Dia hanya ingin segera mendapatkan jatahnya kembali dari Naruto. Ck, dasar pria mesum.

PUK

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ketika merasakan tepukan halus hinggap di pundak kirinya. Keningnya mengernyit heran. Pasalnya, seorang pria yang kemungkinan besar masih berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan tersenyum kepadanya seraya duduk di hadapannya tanpa di persilahkan.

"Aku Sasori, yang tadi pagi menyemburmu dengan kopi panasku. Ingat?" Tanya sekaligus jawab pria itu ketika menaydari kerutan di kening Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat. "Oh, jadi kau yang tadi pagi itu? Cih, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi," Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam. Mungkin kekesalannya tadi masih membekas di hatinya sehingga tanpa sadar Sasuke berbuat seperti ini.

Sasori tersenyum meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf. Tadi kopi itu benar-benar panas. Dan aku tak sengaja menyemburkannya tepat di hadapanmu,".

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Ia menyeruput kopinya yang sudah agak dingin tanpa menghiraukan senyuman permintaan maaf yang di lontarkan Sasori. Selesai meminum kopinya, Sasuke mengecek ponsel nya kosong. Membuka aplikasi-aplikasi yang menurutnya menyenangkan sembari tetap mengacuhka keberadaan Sasori.

Sungguh sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Ehm, hei, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ujar Sasori berusaha mengambil perhatian Sasuke dari kesibukannya -yang sebenarnya hanya membuka aplikasi galeri dan memandangi berbagai macam foto dobe-nya-.

Sasuke melirik Sasori sebentar. "Apa?" Tanyanya ketus. Sasuke tetap tak menatap Sasori.

Sasori menghela napasnya sebentar. "Tadi boss ingin memberitahumu, tapi kau sudah menghilang lebih dulu, jadi beliau menyampaikan padaku-" Sasori menjeda sebentar.

Selagi itu, Sasuke meletakkan ponsel nya dan kembali meminum kopinya yang tinggal separuh.

"-Beliau ingin menggantikan posisimu menjadi posisiku. Istilah singkatnya kau di pecat,"

BYURRRR

Sasuke tersedak kopinya dan tanpa sengaja menyemburkan semua cairan yang masih berada dalam mulutnya ke wajah Sasori. "APAAA!" Dan di sertai teriakan yang hebat pula.

**-Unlucky Day?-**

Sasuke berjalan murung di pinggir jalan. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat sial? Baru saja ia menerima kabar yang membuatnya menyemprot orang lain dengan kopinya. Di sisi lain Sasuke senang dapat membalas Sasori -orang yang dengan berani nya menyemburkan kopi ke badan atletisnya- tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Sasori hanya terdiam beberapa detik setelah insiden itu terjadi. Dan ketika mencapai detik ke sepuluh, Sasori baru _'ngeh' _dan langsung mengambil _tissue_ terdekat.

Sasori tidak marah, ataupun senang. Dia hanya diam. Tapi lama-kelaman Sasori menyeringai. "Tak apa, ini tak sebanding dengan kebahagiaanku yang telah menggeser posisimu menjadi sekertaris manager." Dan detik saat itu juga ingin sekali Sasuke menyemburkan kopi berkali-kali ke wajah Sasori yang -menurutnya- menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berada di sekitarnya ketika mengingat seringaian menyebalkan di wajah Sasori. Berusaha memadamkan amarahnya dengan membayangkan bahwa kerikil-kerikil kecil itu adalah kepala Sasori dan Sasuke menendangnya untuk melenyapkan Sasori.

Tangan Sasuke yang terjuntai di kedua sisi badannya mengepal kuat. Ia telah dipecat. Sekarang ia akan memberi makan apa pada Dobe-nya? Kerikil? Jangan ungkit wajah menyebalkan Sasori itu.

Sasuke mengehembuskan napasnya dalam. Ia merasa bersalah menjadi kekasih yang tak bertanggung jawab. Tapi ia juga tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ingat laptop Sasuke di patahkan oleh siapa? Dobe-nya.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan kekasih nya yang terlalu imut itu walaupun yang salah memang dirinya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tak perduli perlakuan itu akan membuat wajahnya semakin berantakan dan orang-orang yang lewat menganggapnya orang gila.

Orang gila mana yang mempunyai wajah tampan nan rupawan seperti Sasuke?

Hell, bisakah orang-orang membedakan mana orang gila dan mana suami author?#dihajar Naruto XD

Oke oke, sepertinya author mulai ngelantur(?)

Sasuke berhenti di pinggir jembatan. Di bawahnya mengalir air bersih dan bening. Membuat apa yang ada di dalam air nampak meskipun kita melihatnya dengan mata telanjang.

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel pintarnya di sisi jembatan yang lumayan lebar. Di ambilnya beberapa kerikil untuk ia lemparkan ke sungai tadi. Setelah memperoleh kerikil dengan macam variasi, Sasuke mulai melemparnya dengan kuat.

Pung Pung(?)

Bunyi batu yang terpantul dari air mulai terdengar. Sasuke benar-benar kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pung Pung Pung

Bunyi batu terlempar kembali terdengar. Pantulannya pun semakin banyak, mengiringi perasaan campur aduk dalam diri Sasuke.

Pung Pung Pung Pung

Batu ketiga sukses di lempar Sasuke dengan amat kuat. Raut wajah Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa di baca atau di artikan.

CBYUR!

Bunyi apakah itu? Jangan berpikir itu bunyi batu yang di lempar dengan sangat kuat oleh Sasuke. Demi tuhan, bahkan batu ke empat itu masih berada dalam genggamannya!

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Perasaan tidak enak muncul dalam hatinya ketika melihat ponsel kesayangannya tak berada di tempatnya.

Dengan wajah horor yang tetap berantakan(?), Sasuke berjalan pelan, mendekati sisi jembatan yang menghubungkan langsung dengan air bercampur bebatuan dan tanah di bawahnya. Sasuke bergerak dengan _slow motion_, layaknya di drama Romeo dan Juliet.

Sayangnya, ini bukan drama.

Sasuke menatap horor bercampur lesu ketika matanya menatap benda yang dengan indahnya terjun bebas(?) ke Sungai yang dangkal.

"PONSELKUU!" Dan teriakan melengking khas Sasuke mulai terdengar.

**-Unlucky Day?-**

Sudah sepuluh menit Sasuke berdiri di pintu apartemennya. Tangannya terambang di depan pintu -lebih tepatnya ia sedang ragu apakah ia harus memencet sandi yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala atau menunggu beberapa menit lagi sekedar memastikan tubuhnya yang tak siap jika berhadapan degan Dobe kesayangannya-.

Helaan napas panjang mengawali tekanan beberapa digit yang di lakukan tangan Sasuke.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen segera terbuka, menampilkan sebagian besar ruang tamu -atau ruangan yang hanya berisi dua sofa panjang dan satu sofa mini, dan tak lupa sebuah meja mungil plus karpet bersurai halus berwarna biru cerah terletak di tengahnya-.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi sebelum masuk. Nampaknya Sasuke kini sangat suka menghela napasnya.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup dengan kasar dan Sasuke masih betah untuk berdiri -kali ini di belakang- pintu.

"Teme kau sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali? Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu! Kemarilah!" Naruto berteriak keras dengan suara cempreng yang berasal dari kamar mereka.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Sesuatu? Untuknya?

Menghela napas untuk keberapa kalinya, dan menyahuti teriakan Naruto. "Memang ada apa Dobe?" Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar mereka. Tak sabar dengan _'sesuatu' _yang di tujukan olehnya.

"Teme! Ini! Ayah membelikanmu laptop baru!" Girang Naruto sesaat setelah Sasuke sampai. Mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya. "Kau menceritakannya pada ayah, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Iya, aku tahu kau marah. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah membelikanmu laptop lagi." Terang Naruto masih dengan mengerucutkan bibir.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Lagipula, itu ayah yang membelikanku!"

"Kau tahu kan Dobe? Aku tidak kerja. Mana mungkin aku dapat menggantikan laptopmu yang mahal itu." Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya imut -disertai gembungan pada pipinya-.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Wajahnya sangat senang mengetahui bahwa Naruto sangat peduli padanya. Buktinya saja, ia mengadukan laptopnya yang rusak pada ayah.

Tak lama, wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi murung. Ingatannya melayang kepada insiden pemecatan tak langsung dirinya.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke, bertanya. "Ada apa? Teme tidak suka jika aku mengatakan pada ayah?" Naruto bertanya dengan _gesture_ takut-takut.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya dan segera memandang lembut Naruto.

"Bukan. Bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan-" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya. Tertular Sasori eh?

Naruto memandang dengan mata bulat penuh tanya. Manik biru miliknya berbinar bingung. Sasuke menghela napas,

"-Akutadidipecatolehbosskarenalaporankuhilangdanla ptopkurusak." Sasuke berujar cepat. Naruto mengerjabkan matanya bingung. Matanya membulat. "Jadi, Teme di pecat?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menunduk dalam. Tak berani menatap manik biru milik Naruto.

"Danponselkumasuksungai." Ucap Sasuke dalam tempo cepat. Berbakat menjadi rapper eh?

Naruto membulatkan matanya lagi. Tapi itu sesaat, matanya yang membulat tergantikan dengan seulas senyum lebar Naruto menampilkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Naruto menggapai sekotak kardus kecil berbungkus kertas kado berwarna kuning menyala dan menyerahkan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak. Menerima kado dengan bungkus menyala(?) di pangkuannya dan menatap Naruto untuk menjelaskannya.

"Itu dariku! Ponsel baru untuk Teme! Teme pernah bilang kan kalau Teme ingin ganti ponsel?" Cengir Naruto sembari menggaruk pipinya yang _chubby_.

Sasuke menatap kembali kardus yang ada di pangkuannya. Kemudian menatap wajah Naruto. Tak dapat di pungkiri, tulang pipi Sasuke terus terangkat. Sasuke segera berhambur memeluk tubuh hangat Naruto.

"Terima kasih Dobe." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dalam dekapan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Pemikiran Sasuke berubah drastis tentang hari ini adalah hari sial. Menurutnya ini malah menjadi hari yang paling indah. Apalagi, Sasuke sekarang mulai mengunci kamar mereka dan berujung dengan desahan Naruto di ranjang.

.

.

**END~**

* * *

A/N: Hai hai~

Lagi-lagi musume mempublish ff abal! bias musume lagi!

Yoohoo, gimana? bagus? sudah pasti enggak. Jelek? Iya! Typo? Banyak! #Musume pundung

tapi musume ngga tega loh bayangin wajah Sasori di sembur Sasuke! Ya ampun! gimana nasibmu nak? #plakk

aduh, maaf cuma ini yang bisa musume ketik! #deep bow

musume mintaa riview boleh?/wink\

0.00, 30/06/2013


End file.
